Traditional vinyl siding products for exterior building use became popular in the 1970s as an alternative to aluminum siding with sales steadily increasing over the following decades. As compared to other alternatives for exterior building cladding such as fiber cement, vinyl siding has the advantages of being relatively lighter in weight, easier to install, and not requiring painting. Vinyl siding is comprised primarily of polyvinyl chloride and is generally made by a continuous extrusion process whereby layers of thermoplastic polymer (e.g., polyvinyl chloride, poly(methyl methacrylate), or acrylonitrile styrene acrylate) are co-extruded with a layer containing additional additives designed to provide a more weather-resistant surface.